Other Fish In the Galaxy
by Fairady
Summary: Allen gets a hangover, a cure, and some good advice. Junior x Allen


Disclaimer: I don't own or make money off of Xenosaga. I humbly ask that you not sue me, and please don't make the next game sucky. You're two for two right now, please don't ruin your streak. 

Warning: Yaoi, drabble. Don't like? Then don't read.

Notes: Junior/Allen for 30 Kisses. Ok, so there is no real order to these yet. I've been jumping forward and back again in ways that are confusing even me. Once I finish these themes I'm going to have to make out some sort of order to them. It doesn't really matter right now but soon it will get confusing.

Theme: #5 'ano sa (Hey, you know...)'

Other fish in the galaxy  
by fairady

* * *

Allen gratefully accepted the glass the droid had mixed up for him. He'd always been skeptical of Captain Matthew's miraculous hangover cures, but at the moment he was ready to try anything just to get rid of the massive pounding in his head. He supposed a professional drunk would know what was best.

After three glasses of the fruity concoction he wasn't quite ready to spring into action like the Captain seemed to be able to do, but he was feeling a lot better. The splitting pain in his head had subsided to a normal headache, and the overwhelming urge to vomit up all his internal organs was mostly gone. Mostly.

What had possessed him to drink that much? He knew he was a lightweight. Allen couldn't really remember why he'd continued drinking after his usual limit. The reasons and most of the rest of the night floated around his mind in an unordered haze. Had he really let Junior teach him some drinking songs and sung them loudly?

Apparently he had. He willed himself to forget about that. If he concentrated enough he'd eventually forget it all. He would, he was sure of it. He hoped.

"I had a feeling I'd find you here," a hand landed on his shoulder and squeezed lightly. Allen cracked one eye open and saw Junior had taken the stool next to him. He looked completely unaffected by their night of drinking.

"You had more than me," Allen shut his eye and turned so his forehead was pressed to the cool counter. "That's not fair."

Junior chuckled and propped his elbows up on the counter, "I didn't mix my drinks, and I drink more often than you do. I'm used to it."

"Not fair," Allen reiterated with a childish whine. If he weren't still so sick he'd be tempted to stick his tongue out at the red head.

"Just stick with me and I'll have you drinking like Matthews in no time."

"Thanks, but I think I'll pass," Allen moaned pitifully.

"What you don't like hanging out with me? Ah Allen, I'm hurt! It's only our first date."

Allen chuckled and gingerly sat up. His headache only increased slightly and the room was more steady. A definite improvement. "I don't mean that, I did have fun. Just next time let's leave the drinks out of it ok?"

"Deal," Junior said. "As amusing as you are totally blitzed, I think I prefer you sober."

"Amusing?" Allen cringed.

"Amusing," Junior grinned impishly. "And I'm sure the other patrons at the bar would agree with me."

"God," Allen laid his head back down. "I really don't want to know."

Junior laughed loudly. Thankfully loud noises had ceased to pierce through Allen's ears with the painful intensity of heated glass. He swore that he'd never doubt Captain Matthews again. The man was a genius in some things. Allen frowned to himself, the Captain hadn't come up with the tonic if he remembered right. It'd actually been Shion...

"Hey," Junior said looking across the bar, "You know, I meant what I said last night."

Allen looked up mind utterly blank. "Um..."

A slight smile curled up one side of the red head's mouth as he continued to study the row of bottles across from them. "About Shion not being the only person in the universe. There are plenty of people who'd love to have a chance with you."

"Oh," Allen scratched his nose. He did remember that, it'd been early in their second round of drinks. "I guess there would be. Though I don't know who'd like-"

"Hey!" Junior spun around and punched his arm roughly. "Quit that. I meant what I said, I wasn't making it up at all."

"I didn't mean- it's not that I-" Allen felt his face heat up in an embarrassed blush as he continued to stutter. "What I really mean is...is..."

"Yes?" Junior raised one eyebrow and didn't even try to hide his growing smirk. "Go on."

"What I mean," Allen narrowed his eyes in a glare that, judging from Junior's widening smirk, wasn't very effective at all, "is that I'm just not interested in looking for someone right now."

"Bah!" Junior snorted. "You mean you just want to continue to sulk in your funk over Shion."

"I am not!" Allen protested.

"You are," Junior said. "Look, I'm not saying you should go out and bag the first person you see. Just know that some people might like to get a little closer to you. So don't shut them out completely. All right?"

"I-" Allen sighed. He wasn't really doing that, was he? "Yeah, all right."

"Good. I will remind you of this frequently by the way," Junior slid off the stool. "As long as it takes to get it through your thick skull."

"Hey!" Allen scowled again with even less effect than before.

Junior grinned and gestured towards the door. "So, how about lunch?"

"Uh, fine," his stomach could use something solid to settle it. Hopefully now he'd be able to keep it down too. "But no bars."

Junior laughed and walked out of the bar. "But I was looking forward to another one of your renditions of the Seraphim Sisters!"

"Oh man," Allen winced as he followed willing himself to forget that. If he couldn't remember it then it didn't happen. No matter what anyone else might say otherwise.


End file.
